


When you just really like your boyfriend's legs

by Lake_Toya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Tsukki leg appreciation, background bokuaka - Freeform, non-graphic mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: Kuroo: Bo. Summer. I'm dying.Bokuto: Yeah. Pretty hot lately.Kuroo: I mean. Tsukki. I'm dying because of Tsukki. He's wearing shorts around the apartment because it's so hot.***Short fluff fic where Kuroo just really likes Tsukki's thighs.





	When you just really like your boyfriend's legs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [当你真的很喜欢男朋友的腿](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676290) by [SutoroberiiShortckake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake)

Kuroo: Bo. Summer. I'm dying.

Bokuto: Yeah. Pretty hot lately.

Kuroo: I mean. Tsukki. I'm dying because of Tsukki. He's wearing shorts around the apartment because it's so hot.

Bokuto: ?

Kuroo: His shorts are like only 2cm past his tshirt.

Bokuto: hahaha rip dude.

Kuroo: Bo… what do I do???

Bokuto: Dunno. Enjoy your obsession with your bf’s legs?

Kuroo: IT SUCKS BO. I can look but I can't do anything about it. Tsukki says it's too sweaty and gross, and yells at me to let go.

Bokuto: rip. 

Kuroo: You’re not being helpful.

Bokuto: What do you want me to say? Turn up the AC? 

Kuroo: ugh. I want him to choke me with those thighs.

Bokuto: TMI!!! I don't want to know your kinks!!!

Kuroo: Oh please. You told me plenty in the past.

Bokuto: Ok, but. Just. I don't want mental images.

Kuroo: whatever.

Bokuto: You’re being dumb. Just take your shirt off or something.

Kuroo: oh. Right. 

Kuroo: So, it's been 5 mins. Tsukki's been glaring at his coffee.

Bokuto: have fun 

***

“I hate you. I hope you know that.” Tsukishima spits out.

“Wow. You’re really not nice to your boyfriend, Tsukki.” Kuroo replies, unbothered. He already expected something like this.

“I hate you for doing this.” Tsukishima motions with his hand, pointing to Kuroo’s half naked self, draped on the couch.

“What exactly have I done?” Kuroo tries to hide his smirk while raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck you, Tetsu.” 

Tsukishima drags Tetsurou to their bedroom.

***

Kuroo: So, that was a great suggestion.

Bokuto: REALLY didn’t need to know that

Kuroo: Sex with pissed off Tsukki is hot. That’s all.

Bokuto: I didn’t have to know

***

Kuroo had a pretty good idea by now that Kei had a thing for his muscles. It kept him motivated to do some strength training in addition to all the volleyball. The thing was, Tsukki wasn’t bad himself. It’s been a while since Tsukki had been that overly thin first year, and the blonde had a pretty solid build himself from uni volleyball, though Kei hated doing weights at the gym.

“Your thighs are gorgeous, Kei.” Kuroo purred.

Tsukishima gave an incredulous look, mouth opening before speaking, “Uh, thanks? But could you not right now?”

Right now would be Kuroo trying to eat him out.

“I’m serious though. They’re so long and lean.” Kuroo made his point by momentarily moving his mouth to suck hickeys onto those gorgeous thighs.

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima groaned and covered his face.

***

Kuroo: Bo, Tsukki’s mad at me.

Bokuto: Kuroo.

Kuroo: He says, and I quote, “Stop saying things at inappropriate times.”

Bokuto: Do I want to know?

Kuroo: I was just complimenting his thighs while we were doing it.

Bokuto: ?

Kuroo: He said it was weird.

Bokuto: Maybe he’s embarrassed. Akaashi gets shy when I say stuff like he’s pretty.

Kuroo: Hmm…

***

“Tsukki, do you really hate it when I talk during sex, or are you just being cute trying to be shy when I compliment you?” Kuroo asks suddenly over dinner.

“What?!?”

“I mean, is it actually horrible when I talk during…”

“It’s horrible whenever you open your mouth to talk, Kuroo.” Tsukishima deadpans.

“So harsh, Tsukki.” Kuroo actually frowns at that. He was trying to have an honest conversation, but Tsukishima deflected. That usually means his boyfriend is uncomfortable.

After a few long moments Tsukishima finally gives a long sigh.

“Okay, Tetsu. I guess I don’t HATE it. It’s just. Too much.”

“Too much?”

“I.. it’s… you only say it when we’re doing it, and it seems weird.”

Kuroo’s eyes grew wide, and a grin started to lift the corner of his mouth. 

“I get it, Tsukki!” 

“Huh?”

“You don’t believe me because you think it’s a heat of the moment thing!”

“Isn’t it?” 

Kuroo grinned widely now, “Nope. Absolutely not. I love you Tsukishima Kei. I am also especially turned on by your long legs and your amazing thighs.” Kuroo also reached under the table and began groping Tsukki's thighs.

Tsukishima put his chopsticks down. “Tetsu, WHY are you like this?”

Kuroo kept grinning at the obvious blush spreading over his boyfriend’s face. “So you believe me. So you get used to me telling you how hot you are. And how much I love your thighs and your legs. And how much I love your thighs and your legs. And how much I love your thighs and your legs.”

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima looked away, just as Kuroo's fingers began slipping under the hem of his shorts. “FINE. Fine, Tetsu. I guess you’re hot too.”

Tetsurou barked a laugh at that. “I’m glad to hear you find your BOYFRIEND hot too, Tsukki.”

“Just stop talking, please.” Tsukishima reached across the table to slap a hand over Kuroo’s mouth.

***

Kuroo: You were right, btw.

Bokuto: About?

Kuroo: Tsukki was just shy

Bokuto: Congrats

Kuroo: It was all worth it though.

Bokuto: okay

Kuroo: I told him again and again that I like his legs. He finally said I was hot

Bokuto: …

Bokuto: …

Bokuto: …

***

“Kuroo, why did I get a random message from Bokuto?”

“What do you mean random?” 

“He sent a smirking face emoji.”

“Ah.”

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer and way too hot, and the idea of Tsukki wearing short shorts around the house, and Kuroo dying just seemed too funny.


End file.
